


【我焕】随手写的play片段

by Bird6699



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird6699/pseuds/Bird6699
Relationships: Kim Jinhwan/Reader





	【我焕】随手写的play片段

*是的就是大写的【我X金振焕】

*情趣内裤梗（脑洞From基友  
—————————————————————————

他坐在床上，曲起一条腿靠着床头，捧着手机专注地在打游戏。大概是玩的过于投入，他甚至没有意识到你什么时候进的房间。

“今天怎么样？”你忍不住出声打断他，他却只是抬头看了你一眼，又继续盯回手机屏幕，不冷不淡地回答一句:“都还行。”

“这样啊……”你若有所思的盯着他。他裹在身上的浴袍整洁又干净，像是等着什么激烈的运动来弄乱揉皱一般。

小野猫今天不怎么理人啊。你略微感慨，又像是想起了什么似得兀自笑了起来。

“有好好穿着吗，那个。”不出所料，听见你的问话后他的身子僵了一下，条件反射地放下了曲起的右腿，原本面无表情的脸上染上一丝值得深究的红晕，却仍旧故作镇定。

“嗯？有还是没有？”你走过去，坐到了床边，拿过手机随意扔到了床的另一侧，又不怀好意地把扣在他腰间的手搭在浴袍系带附近，留出一小段将触未触的距离。犹嫌不满足，伸出舌头慢悠悠地来回舔着小巧的耳垂。

他有些怕痒，微微耸起一边的肩膀。

“别闹了…………”

几近于无的抵抗。

“那有还是没有？”你用食指和中指夹着系带的尾端，漫不经心地把玩着，好像下一秒就会扯开这件碍人的保护罩。

“…………有…………”

他的声音很轻，像风一样轻柔地扫过你的耳畔，让你忍不住想要听到更多。更多。

“听不见呢。”你故作正经，“那我只好亲自检查咯。”话音刚落，你捏着系带的手向边上一扯，解开了裹着他的那件，洁白到碍眼的浴袍。

你看到了他白皙光洁的双腿，从浑圆的脚趾开始，向上是纤细的脚踝，每次都忍不住含住细细啃咬的小腿，高潮时总是紧紧夹着你的腰的大腿，还有那件黑色的，带着皮扣的，紧身丁字裤。

单薄的布料并不能完全遮盖住腿间的风光，几乎将近于一览无余的地步。他在你赤裸而无所顾忌的目光下忍不住难耐地向内合拢起双腿，又被你顺势向下抚去的手掌撑开。

“我们振焕有好好听话呢…………”你坏心眼地拉扯住丁字裤的边缘，让那物什的形状更加明显。

“不要弄了…………”他伸手按住你上下作乱的手，因为压抑在喉头的呻吟甚至带出了一丝哭腔。

“这么乖，不给点奖励怎么行呢。”你凑过去安抚般地吻了吻他的嘴角，随后从外衣口袋掏出那双握了一路的，还带着你掌心潮湿的汗渍的吊带袜。

“来，振焕。把它穿上。”

你听到自己的声音因为兴奋而微微变调，不过那都不要紧了。

比起接下来的游戏而言，还有什么是要紧的呢。

“对吧，振焕？”

他呜咽着向后仰着头，无法抽出一丝理智来回答你的问题。


End file.
